fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Takehisa Hinawa
is a Second Generation Company Commander at the 8th Special Fire Brigade. Appearance Takehisa is a young man with a short crop of brown-coloured hair and glasses.Chapter 00, page 03 He is seen wearing the traditional brigade's bunker gear, which consists of a black tank top, buckled at the waist with a belt, which presses a middle part that's strapped to his shoulders, and dark pants. Those are later topped by a protective jacket and trousers. He was also seen wearing a grey-coloured jumpsuit. Personality Takehisa is a calm and resourceful individual, not bothered by Akitaru's antics, telling him to focus on the task at hand instead. He is deductive, as he determined that Shinra joined the brigade in order to make-up for the mistakes he made in the past.Chapter 00, pages 36-37 When on the battlefield, he was shown to be rather rough, but caring for his allies. He is also rather close to Maki and often scolds her for playing with flames, though he is rather strict with the rest of his team-mates as well.Chapter 02, page 14 Abilities Takehisa is a Second Generation, who has adapted to the phenomenon and was granted the ability to manipulate and control flames. However, Takehisa cannot kindle flames himself and must use external sources. On the field, he uses military-based weapons, like a machine gun or a mini-bazooka, with which he can use the Special Fire Extinguishing Bullet. Plot Introduction arc Takehisa, alongside the rest of the 8th Special Fire Brigade, arrives to save a train station from a Flame Human. Once there, Takehisa uses his weapon to shoot a bullet of foam to distract the threat, granting Akitaru the chance to strike it with his weapon. After the battle, Takehisa witnesses Shinra saving Iris from a falling light, shooting it away with his own weapon. Later, he greets Shinra when the boy arrives at the headquarters and questions the boy's motives, after he reveals his ambition to become a hero. Takehisa is present during the meeting, where Akitaru delivers a speech about the Human Body Ignition Phenomenon. Later that night, a siren notifies the brigade of an accident in a factory, causing Takehisa to move out with the rest of his team-mates. When the team arrives at the scene, Takehisa faces the threat, with the rest of his allies, holding a machine gun in his hand. When Shinra defeats the Flame Human with a blazing kick, he subtly shows his pride towards the boy, putting a helmet on his head and telling him that he forgot it. When Arthur and Shinra cause a ruckus on the church's roof, Takehisa arrives to see who's behind it, having a stoic look on his face. He sees Maki's flame creature and puts it out with a glass of water, scolding the girl for playing with her ability. Takehisa then formally meets Arthur, informs him about the Fire Officer Newcomer Tournament and orders Maki to fight the two Third Generations, revealing that both he and Maki are former soldiers. During the fight between the girl and the two Fire Officers, Takehisa categorizes Maki as a witch, due to her ability to control flames, and shows fascination towards Arthur's plasma cutting swordplay. After the fight, Takehisa uses a fire extinguisher to put out Maki's gigantic fireball creature, much to the girl's dismay. Later, he gives a Seven-Style Fire Fighting Battleaxe to Shinra. He also offers one to Arthur, who refuses to accept it. Akitaru points out that having a stoker in the brigade would make Takehisa's job less difficult, but the man tells his superior that he doesn't mind the extra duties. When a Flame Human is spotted in the Iriya District, he moves out with his comrades. After the arrival, he looks upon a gigantic flame, coming from the apartment, thinking it to be Maki's doing. The whole brigade then storms into the room, where they spot Mikako's father. When Arthur impales the man with his weapon, the building's roof starts to collapse, but the team manages to escape. Takehisa is later present during the Fire Officer Newcomer Tournament, observing the event alongside his team-mates. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Second Generation Category:8th Special Fire Brigade